Legends Will Rise
by DigitalDevil21
Summary: How does a Legend begin? What quantifies as a hero, or defender of justice? No seriously do you? Cuz i haven't the foggiest idea. All the same come join me in my adventures against the darkest of foes and the most dreaded thing of all... Four more years of highschool? Anything but that! SI-Male OC. First time writing please be gentle :3 WARNING of foul language involved
1. Chapter 1

AN/Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters portrayed barring my own OC. Apologies in advance for any errors. Currently looking into asking a Beta Reader for assistance.

Do you ever feel like you're stuck in a rut? Like your life just continues in an endless cycle? It's kind of where I'm at now if I'm being honest. I get up at six in the morning everyday on the dot, get my morning energy drink and I'm ready to start my work day in the _Illustrious _industry that is customer service. Which is just a fancy way of saying I work at a shitty supermarket. Then after working nine hours dealing with my horrid co-workers and unreasonable customers I make my way home only to start the cycle again.

"DAMN IT!" I slam my hand on the desk displacing various junk food wrappers and cans of soda, shaking as my anxieties flare up into a panic attack. I look down at my shaking hands with a grimace as I sigh heavily.

"It's happening again... every damn time I think about... about... RAAAGH!" I swipe my hands across the desk knocking over everything onto the floor but my monitor and keyboard.

My therapist suggested I get some sort of hobby to distract myself from my...issues. Not sure why I took up writing again considering all it got me was ridicule from my peers. All of them would make fun of me for writing fanfiction about my favorite anime or manga, calling me a nerd, freak, or my favorite in particular four-eyed virgin, creative right? Yet I don't see any of them now so I figured why not right?

Lately I've taken interest in a particular show, it's an American made anime of sorts called RWBY which takes place in the world of Remnant where humanity is in a bitter struggle for survival against the creatures of Grimm. Soulless monsters whose sole purpose is to wipe out every living being. In fact the newest episode should be coming on about…

"Oh crap! Its starting already!" I hastily type away on my keyboard and pull up the episode and watch with bated breath. Last I remember is the festival in vale and the tournament starting up.

* * *

It's been about twenty five or so minutes since I sat down to watch and so far? I'm appalled, I'm absolutely livid!

"What the actual FUCK!? They did NOT just pull this shit with... I mean ...how... AGHHHH!" In my anger and building frustrations I end up smashing my monitor and flipping my desk, "damn it all...I did it again. I can't keep letting my emotions get out of hand." I pick myself off the floor and start cleaning up the fragments.

'_Maybe I should get some fresh air and just cool down?'_ I nod to myself before picking up my house keys and grabbing one of my heavier jackets with a fur lined hood. As I make my way to the front I stop to look at some of the various portraits of my grandparents and offer a silent prayer.

"I'll be back soon guys. Just got to get some fresh air." I lock the door behind me and I notice a drop of white fall from the sky and onto my face with much more following.

'_Oh great... now it's snowing? Fuck it.'_

I start walking down the road taking in the night air, not heading anywhere in particular for about half a mile. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the local gas station still open.

'_I might as well pick up something to drink before making my way back home.'_

As I walk through the sliding doors, I make my way over the the cold isle and pick out a bottled water before noticing a young red haired girl giving me a friendly smile, I smile back waving and make my way over to the register. The clerk is a young woman seemingly bored out of her mind before perking up having seen me approach while giving me the typical robotic greeting and smile.

After having made my purchase I hear the young girl whining to what seems to be her mother.

"Mommy I'm hungry... can we get something to eat?" The mother looks down at the girl hugging her leg with a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry honey. Mommy doesn't have much money right now. We are just gonna have to wait till we get home." The daughter gives a sad pout before tearing up.

"But...but.. I'm hungry now... and we don't have much food at home either..." The mother gets down on a knee and hugs her child before lightly crying, whispering silent apologies to her saddened daughter.

'_I can't ignore this_...'

I walk over to the food section and pick up a few boxed sandwiches. Having noticed what I was doing the clerk gave me a small smile, seemingly genuine this time before only taking half of the amount I owed for the food. After thanking the clerk I walk over to the mother and clear my throat to catch their attention.

"Hello miss, I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear what you were going through and..." I blush and shyly put my hand out offering the sandwiches giving a small smile. The young girls eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. The woman however seems uncertain.

"W-we couldn't possibly-" The mother pauses seeing the sad eyes her daughter is looking at her with before sighing.

As we are walking out of the store the girl runs up to me and gives my leg a great big hug and smiles up to me.

"Thank you mister!" I pat her on the head before turning to her mother.

"Yes, thank you so much. Its just been hard lately what with our budget taking a hit, her father and I recently divorced and well..." I raise my hand up politely cutting her off.

"It's alright. I don't mind really, I'm just glad I could help." I notice the girl happily munching on her food before giving a small burp and giggling.

"Hey mister! I'm full, do you wanna play with me?" The mother chides her saying that its late and they have to get home, as she pouts I kneel down to the girls level patting her head.

"Hey, maybe some other time kiddo? Next time we see each other I'd be glad to play with you, so long as your mom's okay with that of course." The mother smiles nodding her head and the girl cheers in joy before hugging me. I stay there in shock before lightly patting her back and returning the hug.

"Well it was nice meeting you mister... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh my apologies my name is-" I'm interrupted by a car horn as I look behind the two of them to see a car swerving out of control and heading right towards us.

My mind shuts down in panic, but on instinct I leap forward shoving the mother and daughter out of the way. In that instant time seems to crawl as I think back to all the happy times I've had, all the precious moments with my family, my grandparents. I think back to all the doctors visits and the heart shattering news. Yet, now? Now I look at the panic stricken look of the young red haired child that I know has a brighter future ahead of her, and with that thought, I can't help but smile as darkness takes me.

* * *

Cold... why is it so cold? I struggle to open my eyes as I see the snowy sky above me, I can see the clerk from earlier shouting something into her phone, but I can't quite make it out... I shift my gaze and notice the little girl holding my arm, I can't feel it though...maybe it's broken? The mother is consoling her daughter with tears flowing down her face. No...this isn't right.

"H-Hey...Why S-so sad there kid?" The girl and her mother look at me shocked before giving me those sad, tear stained faces. Stop... please don't look at me like that.

"B-Because of me you're...you're gonna..."

"N-one of this is you...or your mothers...fault, you hear me? I...I chose to do this..." I can feel my lungs starting to give out on me.

'_Shit!'_ I coughed, yet my chest felt no pain. Finding it harder and harder to breath I try my best to continue speaking while I can.

"Hey, W-what's... your name kiddo?" The little girl sniffles wiping her eyes before speaking with a shaky voice.

"Mackenzie...my names Mackenzie..." I give her my best grin.

"Mackenzie huh? That's a nice name." She smiles weakly.

"Hey, can you do me a favor Mackenzie? In my shirt pocket there...there's two necklaces. Can you pull one of them out?" she nods anxiously before pulling out a small Celtic cross with a silver outline and a cobalt center.

"That...belonged to my Grandmother...it was part of a set...ungh...with my grandfathers. I...want you to have that one." Her eyes folded apologetically

"Don't...don't give me that look. Think of it as...as a gift between new friends?" Mackenzie takes a moment before nodding and putting the necklace on.

"There you go... it looks gr-great on you kiddo..." Her eyes softened at my compliment, I laugh only to start going into a coughing fit with blood running up my throat.

"MISTER! please! Hold on, the ambulance is almost here!" She..she's worried about me? A stranger? I look over at the mother giving me the same worried look in her eye... I grab hold of the girls hand grasping to feel anything in my cold hands.

"Hey Mackenzie... I'm feeling kind of tired... don't you worry about me. I'm... I'm just... gonna take a quick nap... Wake me when the ambulance gets here yeah? Once I'm better how about we..." I tried to speak, but my ragged breath was caught in blood and exhaustion. All I could muster was strangled breaths.

"W-we could go see a movie, or go out for dinner? Right Mommy?!" The girl looks over to her mother and sees here openly sobbing before pulling herself together and moving closer to me.

"O-of course dear. Just keep your eyes open sir! Keep talking… I know! What's your name? My names Bethany.." Ah, I see... she's caught on I suppose. Nothing for it I guess.

"M-My name is-" before I get any farther I start hacking and coughing harder for a time before settling back down a little. Clearing my throat as best as I can I look at the both of them before smiling.

"I think I better rest now... You're a good kid... listen to your mother alright? I'll...I'll see you in a bit okay?"

My eyes finally start to grow heavy...tired...so tired...well...I guess this is it...At least I won't be alone anymore. I'll see you soon...Gram...Pop.

* * *

As I drift through what seems like a dark void I start feeling something strange around me almost as if there is...Wind? It's whipping around me almost as if...I open my eyes and below me all I see is green as what seems to be the ground is growing closer!

"I'm FALLING! Oh god! Oh man what do I do!" This has to be a dream! Any moment now and I'll wake up! The ground is becoming closer and closer!

"Dammit... this... isn't fair. HAVEN'T I been through enough!? I refuse to take anymore of this!" before I can curse my luck any further, I look down and it's only about 100 ft before I hit the ground. I close my eyes before impact and all goes black.

* * *

In another part of the forest below a young girl with a red cloak is following behind a decidedly grumpy girl wearing a white dress.

"Weiss we've been walking for a while now. Are you sure you know where you're going?" The girl now called Weiss continues trudging along letting out a humph of indignation.

"Of course I know where we are going you dolt. Now shut up, we need to keep moving and find the temple. How you ended up as my partner I will never understand..." The girl in red pouts before running up to Weiss' side.

"Could you please not call me that? My name's Ruby." Ruby lowers her voice grumbling to herself.

"Besides...it's not my fault that we were the first thing each other saw after landing here."

Weiss face palms while grumbling lowly. "What was the headmaster thinking? Employing such a rule..."

"I don't know maybe he- wait, what's that sound? It sounds like...yelling from above?" Both Ruby and Weiss look up to see a person falling from the sky shouting angrily a little ways ahead.

"Think he'll be okay?" Weiss turns her nose up haughtily. "If he has a hard time just coming up with a landing strategy then maybe he shouldn't-"

"Weiss LOOK!" As the young huntress points out, the young man shows no sign of even slowing down and as his form disappears beyond the tree tops.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

"Oh my gosh! We need to go check on him!" Ruby starts to rush towards the crash site ignoring Weiss' shouts of dismay.

"Uggh my aching...everything." as I painstakingly sit up trying to alleviate the pain in my head, I take in my surroundings. Tall green trees all around me and...

"Am I sitting in a crater?! I... fell... how did I survive?" I stand up dusting myself off trying to get my bearings when I start hearing voices and one of them doesn't sound too happy.

'_This might be a stupid idea but I think id better get out of here before I get caught up in something._' I pick a direction and start heading through the foliage. '_With any luck maybe I'll find a road or something. I think I saw a structure in the distance during my...entry...maybe I'll find someone who can tell me where I am.'_

* * *

Nearby on a cliff overlooking the forest, an older gentleman with stylized silver colored hair, holding a clockwork cane is sipping out of a large mug.

"Miss Goodwitch?" A young woman with blonde hair done up in a bun, wearing a blouse and tattered cloak responds to the man's call.

"Yes headmaster, I saw it too. Should I deal with the intruder?" As she moves forward to descend from the cliff the man stops her.

"No. leave him be. There is... something about this young man that intrigues me. Did you notice that before impact there was a massive increase in pressure for an instant?"

"You can't possibly be insinuating..." The woman stops in thought.

"Yes Glynda. it seems that before the fall, the young man didn't even have his aura unlocked...Until now that is, and I must admit, his capacity is quite large to have survived the fall and not have shattered from the impact."

"Ozpin. please tell me you aren't considering-" The blonde professor looks on in astonishment.

"I am not considering anything for the moment Glynda. However, I would ask that we keep a watchful eye on our young friend." Glynda scowls before nodding in silence.

* * *

"Ughh my feet are killing me... maybe I should take a short rest. Oh! Well that's convenient." before I can complain further I notice a cave opening a few meters ahead, but as I make my way inside I notice different markings on the wall. Unable to satisfy my curiosity I venture further in, before I get too far though I start hearing a pair of voices, however different from the other two I heard earlier.

"Hello? Is someone there? We noticed footprints on our way in." hearing the friendly tone in the feminine voice and considering my situation I suppose it'd be smart to ask for help.

"Ummm yeah I'm here. I kind of got lost and came in here to take a breather. Hang on a sec and I'll make my way to-" before I finish my sentence I begin to feel a creeping chill run up my back followed by a loud, chittering sound. I turn my head back and notice two glowing red eyes that quickly multiplies to four, then to six, and finally eight.

"what's wro-"

"RUUUUUUN!" as quick as my legs will take me I start booking it back to the mouth of the cavern. There I notice the two individuals standing at the entrance. In my rush all I could glimpse of them was a girl in armor with long, red hair done up in a ponytail and a tall young man with blonde hair wearing some chest armor. Judging by the expression on their faces and the fact that they have started to run as well, the thing behind me is quickly gaining. As my two fellow runners and I make our way through the trees and foliage I glance back to see just what is chasing us and what I find is less than ideal to be sure.

"WHAT in the Seven Hells IS that thing?!" The creature is enormous, easily larger than a city bus. Six chitin covered legs, Two giant clawed pincers with a long tail ending in a stinger. What strikes me as odd is the coloring of the thing is Black with the chitin being stark white.

'_It actually looks more like bone now that I look at it in the light'_

"HEY just keep running man! Last thing you want is for a Deathstalker to get it's claws on you!" I turn my gaze forward towards the young man and now that I have a better look at them they seem... familiar?

_**CRASH**_

"Oh GOD!" In my lull of concentration the now dubbed Deathstalker blind sides me, slamming a massive pincer against me. I'm sent flying through the air ahead of the girl and boy. As my flight carries me through the tree line I slam against the trunk of another. Hitting the ground with a loud thump, I hear other people talking. Wait... I've heard those voices before... I struggle to my feet noticing a motley crew of individuals with largely varying appearances.

"Ugghhh Damn...How has my spine not shattered at this point?" A girl with gold-yellow hair calls out to me interrupting my grumbling.

"Hey you okay? You took a nasty hit the-" bursting out of the woods is a massive bear covered in similar bone armor with red markings and an... Orange haired girl riding it? What?

"Awwww, Ren! It broke!" A long black haired man with a pink streak, wearing green stumbles out of the foliage huffing and puffing.

"N-never do that…ag- NORA!" The girl comes bounding back happily from the structure I saw earlier. A temple of sorts actually.

"Coming Ren!" How did she even move that quick!? Next thing I know the two people I was running with bursts out of the tree line with the giant scorpion trailing behind them. Then a young girl in red comes falling down after having jumped from a bone armored raven that is the size of a gods forsaken AIRLINER! OH! And now a girl in white falls from the sky crashing into the blonde guy and the yellow haired girl is now shouting with her hair LITERALLY BURSTING INTO FLAMES!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The gold haired girl scowls angrily shouting. "Great. The whole gang's here, now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" The young girl in red takes off towards the scorpion wielding a massive scythe, but ends up getting knocked down from the giant ravens feathers pinning her cloak to the ground.

"RUBY! GET OUT OF THERE!" While the girl in yellow shouts my mind flashes back to the car. I hesitate before seeing that massive scorpion bearing down on the young girl.

'I-I can't...' Next thing I know I'm dashing towards the girl trying my best to reach her in time. I don't know why, but ever since the fall I've felt... different. Like I have more energy. Using that energy I run even faster and throw myself in front of the girl crossing my arms to block.

'Well... I guess this is it again...' Everything in my mind starts racing as I face my impending doom.

'No... No not this time. This time I'm going to live! I need... I need to live! for their sake. For everyone's sake!'

"I REFUSE to die here!" A bright green flash encompasses me as the Deathstalker brings its stinger down. Looking up I see a faint green glow of energy covering my arms with various markings in a hexagonal pattern and to my amazement the stinger is being held to a stand still! As I struggle to keep it there though I start to feel something coursing through my arms, it feels... warm? My strength starts to steadily increase and once I've hit a certain level, I yank the tail to the side and punch the beast sending it skidding backwards a few feet. I along everyone else stare dumbfounded before the creature let's out an angered shriek. Without even realizing it I draw my fist back instinctively, feeling the energy I've gathered in my arms start to swirl, shake and rumble. The tension in my arm starts making me cramp up and feels like it's on fire. Looking back, the beast winds up for another attack and as it does I throw my fist forwards, feeling every pulse of energy in my arm rushing out like a raging tsunami of power. A beam like blast of energy shoots from my fist and hurtles towards the Deathstalker, impacting it the blast encompasses the monster, rising in size before shrinking back down and imploding with it inside.

"Did... Did he get it?" As if the blond haired young man had jinxed himself the smoke clears and the beast while alive looks like it has seen better days. Chunks of the armor plating have been blown off, one of its pincers vaporized along with a few of its eyes missing. Everyone assumes a fighting position, but as I go to join them somethings wrong.

"AGGGHHH! My arm!" Pain shoots up my limb like my very bones are breaking apart and my skin feels like someone is taking a blowtorch to it. I look down to notice the entire sleeve of my shirt is gone and my arm is now a deep angry red. Before I can further writhe in agony the Deathstalker is bearing down on me and the girl once again before the one in white points what seems to be a rapier at it and with a strange pattern encompassing the tail it flash freezes in a block of ice.

"You are childish, hyper active and dim witted." the girl in white then glances over at me "Don't even get me started on you! What were you thinking? going in there without a weapon?"

"I-In my defense I couldn't just sit back doing nothing. I mean we're alive aren't we?"

"BY SHEER LUCK!" She backfires. As I stand there holding my arm the two girls carry on with their conversation.

"Look, this is nice and all but whatever I just did back there has put my arm out of commission and we still got two horror monsters trying to kill us all."

"He's right." the girl in yellow looks at me after hugging her sister. "Name's Yang. Thanks for saving my sister Ruby."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad she is alright."

The blonde haired guy garners everyone's attention. "Guys? The Nevermore is circling back. What are we gonna do?"

The girl in white steps forward. "There's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. We have the relics, we just need to make it back to the cliffs." Ruby nods her head in agreement

The blonde guy smiles nervously. "Run and live to fight another day? I can get behind the idea."

As all of us start making our way forward a girl with a black bow on her head stops me. "You're injured and dont have a weapon. You should try to avoid combat. We''ll try to make an opening for you to run forward."

I grimace and go to speak up but she's right. I'd only slow them down right now. Nodding my head I hobble over behind a fallen pillar watching the carnage ensue. I can't help but feel useless.

'_I should be helping but... At least now I know why everything seems so familiar. Somehow I've ended up in the world of Remnant! What I did back there must have been my semblance._'

Before I can stew in my thoughts further I hear a loud cry and see that team RWBY is struggling with the Nevermore more than they should be. Something isn't right. It's at this point I notice Yang putting more of her weight on her left side.

'_Did she injure herself at some point?'_

The Nevermore notices this as well and starts dive bombing Yang! She tries to move out of the way but the pain her leg seems to be flaring up. I gotta do something! Dashing out of my hiding place I run past Blake who shouts something at me. Not paying attention I continue running and realizing I'm not gonna make it I use what strength in my legs i have left and leap in front of the attack. Another flash of green encompasses my arms as I cry out in pain from my left arm and am sent flying into a stone pillar. As I struggle to my feet I notice a faint flickering around my body.

'_My aura must be about depleted'_

_**SCRAAAAW**_

The Nevermore circles back and starts descending in my direction. The girls are screaming for me to get out of the way, but... Looking behind me I notice I'm on the edge of a cliff leading down into the chasm. Chuckling with a sardonic smile on my face I pull my good arm back feeling the thrum of power once again. This time it seems stronger than the last.

'_I think i have an inkling of what my semblance is doing, but right now all I need is a well placed shot. This arm's also likely to break after this so I've only got one shot.' _

The Nevermore continues closing the distance. Eighty feet, sixty feet, forty feet, at the thirty foot mark I grit my teeth and throw my fist forward.

"BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" feeling the energy explode out of my fist it's all I can do to not get flung back from the recoil of the blast.

As I drop to the ground in agony I look up to see that it's still alive. Looks like it moved out of the way enough, but it's barely keeping itself in the air. Deep gouges and scars litter its body and mask. The wing that got hit is barely moving enough to keep it afloat. It stares at me with utter hate and rage, but before it can finish me off I see Ruby sent hurtling towards it. Hooking her scythe around its neck she plants her feet against the cliff side and with the help of Weiss and her glyphs she rockets up dragging the beast with her promptly decapitating it as she reaches the top.

'_Heh... good job Ruby. Time for a well deserved nap now...'_

With the adrenaline settling down the pain catches up with me. Letting loose one last cry of agony I close my eyes and let the darkness take me once more.

* * *

AN: So hey guys! glad a few of you stuck around! As you can see there was quite an overhaul to the structure and even added some stuff to the chapter.  
Hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to seeing you all again in the next chapter!

**_DIGITAL DEVIL LOGGING OUT_**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a twinge of pain from my left arm, on reflex I go to sit up, but find myself strapped down to the bed I lie in. Glancing around the room in a panic I take notice of large machines making various beeping sounds, a few tables with varying utensils and medical supplies.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" As my voice crackles the door on the other side of the room opens, out steps a young nurse accompanied by two others, a man and a woman. As the nurse goes about taking my vitals best as she can the man speaks up.

"Ah. Good to see you awake young man. My name is Ozpin. How are you feeling?"

Adjusting myself under the bindings I stare at him blankly.

"While I am sorry for such… accommodations you must understand that you are essentially an intruder. You have trespassed on private grounds and could be viewed as a potential threat to the people here. Suffice to say you are an unknown."

Sighing, I can't help but concede to his point. "Yeah I guess you got me there. Can I at least get a drink of water? My throat is dry as a desert."

After the nurse finishes assisting me and checking my vitals she hands Ozpin a clipboard before leaving.

"Hmmm. It seems other than some minor fractures in your left arm you're doing fairly well. You should be fully healed within a day or so I imagine. Considering the state you were brought in that's quite something."

"What do you mean? I quizzically look at him.

Ozpin looks at me for a moment. "Tell me. What exactly do you remember?"

Gathering my wits about me I try to think back to before I passed out. "I remember… falling, then after waking up in a small crater I tried to find someone who could possibly help me figure out where I was. Afterward, I decided to take a short rest in a cave I found. Then…"

Whipping my head back towards Ozpin I can't help raising my voice in panic. "What happened? Did that blonde girl and her friends make it out okay?"

Putting up a placating hand he gestures to the blonde woman who's been silently scowling at me this entire time. She steps forward adjusting her glasses before addressing me. "Both groups you encountered passed initiation with little more than scrapes and some bruising with the exception of Miss Xiao Long receiving a hairline fracture in her ankle which is reported to have healed some time yesterday."

"Thank goodness… Wait. Yesterday? How long have I been out?"

"Approximately two days now young man. To be fair you beat the doctor's estimate by about three days give or take." My eyes widen in shock at what I've just heard.

"Two whole days!? No wonder I'm starving…"

Chuckling, Ozpin walks closer to my bedside. "I'm sure you are, but I have to ask you some questions first before we can think of releasing you. Are you alright with that?"

Grinning ruefully I wiggle my legs under my bindings. "I don't think I have a lot of options in that regard, but sure."

"Right. Glynda? Could you give us a moment?" The woman stares in shock.

"Headmaster! You can't seriously expect me to leave you alone with-"

"With a young man who is injured and currently strapped to his bed? I would hope you'd have a little more faith in me Glynda. Plus, our young friend here has been quite open with us so far despite our less than stellar accommodations. I think I shall be fine."

The blonde sends another scowl at me before re addressing Ozpin. "As you wish Headmaster. Just give me a call should you have need of me."

With a light slamming of a door she departs "I apologize for her demeanor."

"No no, I get it. She's just wary. I guess I'd be too if I were in her situation."

Ozpin gives me a slight smile before pulling up a chair next to my bedside. "So, to start things off, I am Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Now to be completely honest with you young man. You… Shouldn't exist"

I freeze at that. 'Wait… What?'

"What do you mean I shouldn't exist?"

"I mean, we've looked everywhere. Hospital Records, Dental Records, Transcripts. No one matching your description could be found. So tell me. Who are you and where are you from?"

Shrinking under his gaze I struggle to find the words. Taking a deep breath I look at him and answer him honestly. "I… I don't know."

He looks at me incredulously. "You don't know? Care to elaborate?"

"I mean everything is hazy, my memories are… scattered. I can recognize certain things, but any time I try to remember the finer details I lose hold of it. The only other things I can remember are an accident of some sort, me falling, and fighting monsters with those kids."

Rubbing his chin in thought he addresses me once more. "I see. Do you remember this at least?"

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a necklace not unlike the one I had with me. "This was the only thing we found on your person. In your state of unconsciousness you were clinging to it rather desperately."

My eyes widen. "My necklace! Give it back! Please!"

"It seems rather important to you. Why?"

I take a deep breath. "My memories may be hazy, but I'd recognize it anywhere. It… It was my grandmothers… It's all I have left of her. Please. Please may I have it back?"

After regarding me for several moments he places the necklace in the palm of my hand. "Thank you."

"Of course. However the question of what to do with you remains." As he sips out of a large mug an idea strikes me.

"You said you were the headmaster right?"

"Indeed."

"And based on what I've seen you are training kids to fight those… things, right?"

He gives a small grin seemingly knowing where I am going with this. "That is indeed correct young man. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I know this might seem strange but…"

"You want to enroll at my school?"

"Yes, I do."

He looks straight into my eyes, a serious look upon his face. "You understand that you would be fighting more of those 'monsters' correct? There are Grimm even stronger than the ones you've faced. You could have died back there. So why? Why do you, someone who has little to no memory, want to fight?"

'_My reason to fight…' I think back to the fight with the deathstalker, how that girl, Ruby, could have been impaled had I not stepped in. How Yang could have been killed by that Nevermore if I hadn't pushed her out of the way.' _

"Think young man. Why do you wish to put yourself at risk for the lives of people you don't even know? If you can't give me an answer I cannot in good conscience allow you to enroll."

As I sit there thinking about my answer Ozpin sighs before getting up from his seat.

"Because I can."

He turns around to look at me. "Elaborate."

"I have the ability to fight so I should. I would never forgive myself if I could have saved someone, but chose to sit on the sidelines. I don't care if my memories are lacking, I'll just make new ones! So whether you accept me or not, I'll continue to fight!"

He stares into my eyes, as if searching for any hints of doubt or deceit. When he finds none he walks back over to my bedside and begins unfastening my binds. As I stand up to stretch he reaches his hand out to me.

"That's all I needed to hear." I smile as we shake hands "However, there is one small matter we must take care of."

"What's that?" I ask him quizzically.

"Your name. We can't very well enroll you without a name now can we?"

Groaning, I face palm at my own stupidity. "Right. Of course."

As I'm humming in thought for a few minutes something flashes in my mind. What seems to be a memory of a man with old greying hair reading out of an old book to a young boy.

"_This is a story about many gods, but one in particular goddess was stronger than most. She provided for all her children, she gave them animals to rear for sustenance, and trees from which they built shelter. She was a mother to all and as such she was often called Mother Gaia. She is formed from the very earth underneath us, watching over us, protecting us."_

_The child looks back to the old man in excitement._ "_Wow Grandpa! That was a great story! Gaia sounds really strong!"_

_The old man laughs heartily rubbing the child's head affectionately._ "_Yes, she was someone that everyone could depend on. Maybe one day you'll be that strong?"_

_The child beams a great toothy smile. "Yeah! I'll be so strong that everyone will be able to depend on me!"_

I look towards Ozpin. "Gaius. Gaius Brakken."

Ozpin looks up in thought for a moment. "Yes. Gaius. A fine choice indeed. I'll do everything on my end to get you set up Mr. Brakken. In the meantime, maybe you should get freshened up, I'll have Miss Goodwitch guide you to the washroom and a temporary living space until we figure out what to do with you."

Smiling in gratitude I offer my hand out. "Thank you headmaster. Thank you for giving me a chance."

A small smile escapes him as we shake hands once more. "Just know I expect you to give it your all Mr. Brakken. We'll figure out a proper test for you and your subsequent placement at a later date. Don't make me regret this."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." Afterwards Oz calls Glynda back in. It takes a little while to get her to accept my transfer into the school, but Ozpin seems to have it handled well enough.

Sighing, Glynda straightens up before addressing me "Very well then. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

* * *

As we make our way through the halls of Beacon I take note of just how BIG this place is! I can only imagine how quickly I'd get lost in this maze of an academy if Miss Goodwitch wasn't here to guide me.

"Please don't dally. We wouldn't want to lose you before you even make it to your first class. Which reminds me. Due to certain circumstances classes don't start until tomorrow so be glad you don't have to worry about any work to make up."

As I silently cheer in my head I notice Glynda stop in front of what I assume to be the door to my new room. Opening the door I notice it is a very spartan room in appearance. Basic things like a bed, dresser, and desk to do homework at with another door that I assume to be the bathroom.

"As you can see it has all the basic necessities that you will need. While you freshen up I will acquire some clean clothes for you to wear along with your uniform for tomorrow. The Headmaster has asked me to give you these before I go."

In her hands is a few plastic cards with numbers on them and a small rectangle with a yellow diamond on it.

"This is a scroll, press here and it opens up allowing you to make calls, message people, and in case of combat allow you to gauge your aura to see how much you have remaining. These cards are called lien."

After going into which cards were worth how much and how to use my scroll I head into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

After having freshened up I make my way out of the bathroom to see a small pile of clothes folded on top of my bed. A green T-shirt lays folded besides a pair of black jeans along with the Beacon Academy uniform off to the side.

'_Oh god… I just realized I'm basically going through highschool again! Granted there aren't classes dedicated to fighting creatures of darkness, but still! Wait… How is Ozpin going to get me enrolled when I'm-'_

As I finish getting dressed I happen to glance over to see a young man around six foot three with onyx black medium length hair with forest green highlights around the fringes. An angular face that is easy on the eyes. Speaking of eyes, emerald green eyes stare back at me that almost seem to glow. Wait a minute…

'_Is...is this me!? This is a mirror! W-what happened to me? Hold up… Are my pupils slit? Did I get turned into a faunus somehow?'_

Looking closer at my reflection I see my pupils are indeed slit,but without any other identifying features I can't be sure exactly what kind of faunus I am. It's at this moment my stomach begins making itself known.

'_When was the last time I even ate come to think of it? Let's see here…'_

Pulling out the scroll I was given I manage to navigate the menus to find some sort of map of Beacon. After lacing up a basic pair of black and white sneakers I start my trek down the long hallways in my mission for sustenance. What I didn't realize however, is the map is a little harder to follow than I first thought. After pacing around like an idiot for a good five minutes I feel a small tap on my shoulder.

"Ummm e-excuse me? I couldn't help but notice you pacing around. Do you need some help?" Turning around I see the young brunette girl with matching brown eyes. The most prominent feature however is the pair of large bunny ears sprouting from her head.

'_She seems nervous for some reason. Maybe she's shy?'_

"Oh uhh yeah. I'm a little lost. Do you know where the cafeteria is? I tried following the map on my scroll but I can't make heads or tails of it."

"The cafeteria? Ah y-you must be new. S-sure, I can show you where it is. I was actually on my way there." I thank my lucky star before noticing her posture relax slightly for some reason.

"My name's Velvet Scarlatina, what's yours?"

"Gaius Brakken, I really appreciate the help. Umm is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for a bit now."

"OH! I'm so sorry, It's just… If you don't m-mind me asking what kind of faunus a-are you? I've never seen a trait involving someone's eyes before."

I shrug. "Honestly? I couldn't tell ya. I wish I knew myself."

She looks at me strangely with a raised eyebrow. "W-what do you mean? You don't know?"

"Something like that. If I'm being perfectly honest I don't remember much. Memories a bit hazy, all I remember is falling, waking up in a crater and then fought some Grimm alongside two groups of kids in the initiation."

Velvet looks at me wide eyed. "You have amnesia!? I-I'm so sorry, that was insensitive of me…"

"No no it's fine really. You had no way of knowing after all." As I try to console her I notice us coming up on a large pair of double doors at the end of the hallway. Velvet having noticed perks up and turns back to me.

"Well. Here we are. I've gotta go m-meet up with some friends. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks again for showing me the way."

"No problem. Take care Gaius." As she walks off I take a look around the room and notice the spread of various foods of different makes and styles.

'_This is gonna be great! I don't know where to start.'_

Before I can start on stuffing myself silly I hear a voice call out to me from one of the nearby tables.

"HEEEEEEY. Tall, green, and hungry looking. I remember you!" Turning my focus towards the voice I see a group of about eight people. They seem familiar… I know!

"Oh hey! You're the guys from the forest! Hah! Good to see you guys are alright." Making my way over to the table I see the entire gang's here.

"Yeah you too. We tried to ask Ozpin if we could visit you so we could thank you, but he turned us away. Now that you're here though maybe we can get some introductions. I'll start. Name's Yang Xiao Long. Good to meetcha!" She offers her hand out and I take it.

"Gaius Brakken, likewise." After shaking her hand the girl in red stands up. Looking at her she has medium length black hair with red highlights and silver eyes.

'_Silver Eyes… Why is that so familiar?' _My musings are cut short as she introduces herself.

"H-hi! My name's Ruby Rose. Thanks for your help saving me and my sister Yang."

"No proble- Wait. Sister? But you two-" Yang interrupts me wrapping an arm around Ruby.

"Half-Sisters. Same dad, different moms and all that. Also, why so shy sis? What? you got a crush on em or something?" As Ruby sputters and yells at her sister's teasing the girl in white with light blue eyes makes herself known.

"Moving along, my name is Weiss Schnee as you may know."

"Uhhhhhh… Know what?" Weiss looks at me dumbfounded before shouting.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of me! Weiss Schnee! As in the Schnee Dust Corporation?"

Wracking my brain for any sort of memory I come up empty handed.

"Nope. Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. I uhh don't remember a lot of things actually."

Everyone at the table gives me a strange look before a girl with long red hair speaks up.

"What do you mean by that?" Seeing all their curious stares I recount the tale of my getting here, my loss of memory, and of my enrollment in Beacon. The girl in black adresses me after I finish. She wears a black bow on top of her long black hair and amber colored eyes.

"So you still have a test to go through…I'm curious what the headmaster will think of. Oh, I'm Blake by the way." After giving her a nod the young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes steps up holding his hand out.

"Hi, name's Jaune, Nice to meet you and I gotta say you did a real number on those Grimm." At this point the orange haired girl and electric blue eyes excitedly starts bouncing around.

"Yeah! It was awesome! At first you were all 'I'll save you!' Then you were all BAM and glowy 'n' stuff! And then you were like BOOM and POW! Oh, I'm Nora by the way! Nice to meet you! Do you like pancakes?" I try to keep up with the hyperactive orangette best as I can, but all I can do is nod dumbly and say yes.

"YAAAY! Hear that Ren? He likes pancakes too!" She gasps "Maybe we can throw a pancake party and be pancake pals!"

The boy I can only assume is Ren puts his hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Maybe we should take a moment to calm down. We wouldn't want to wear him out." He speaks calmly and evenly in an almost monotonous tone. Long, dark hair with a single pink streak running through his hair. He catches me staring and speaks up.

"Sorry about that. Nora can be rather… Excitable meeting new people. My name is Lie Ren, but my friends call me Ren."

Shaking his outstretched hand I turn towards the last person to be introduced. The girl has long, flowing red hair styled up in a ponytail and bright green eyes.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you ever so much for helping when you did."

"Please, I just did what I thought was right. To be perfectly honest I was kind of caught up in the moment." Yang gains a devious smile.

"I'll say. What was that line again? 'Burn in Hell' was it? Talk about aggressive, rawwr." Trying to keep my blush down I fire back.

"Hey! It was in the heat of the moment!" Yang places her hands up placatingly.

"Hey hey I get it. No reason to get 'Heated', we all had a 'Blast' watching you fight those Grimm right guys?" Everyone at the table groans at Yangs puns but I…

"Snrk…" Ruby's eyes widen at me in fear as Yang looks at me like she just struck gold.

"Ohhh? You liked that one huh?" I deny it vehemently, but Yang refuses to quit.

"That was quite the 'Explosive' situation wouldn't you say? Those Grimm really had us on the back 'Burner'." I try to contain my laughter as best I can, but in the end…

"Snrk...Pftt… Hahahah!" As the group looks on in wonder Yang is cheering and smiling like she just won the lottery.

"YES! SEE!? He gets it. At least he likes my jokes. You and me are gonna get along great Gai." Calming down from my fit of laughter I look at her strangely.

"Gai?"

"Yeah. Gai, short for Gaius. Ya know? A nickname." Thinking about it for a moment I start silently mouthing it to myself before speaking up.

"Gai huh? I like it!" Yang smiles brightly.

"Glad you do Gai. So got any plans after this?"

"I was just gonna grab a bite to eat before-" Before I can finish my sentence I look over to Ruby seemingly… Vibrating?

"Uhh What's up Ruby? Need something?" After having been called on by me she leans in closer with an excited look on her face.

"I've been trying to be patient about this but… Can I please see your weapon? I've been dying to know what it looks like!" Yang grins

"Wow Rubes at least invite the guy to dinner first sheesh." The young girls face turns as red as her highlights as she tried to hide from her embarrassment in her hood as her sister laughs uproariously. I chuckle a little before turning to address Ruby.

"It's fine Ruby, I knew what you meant. Sorry to say, though I don't have a weapon. When I got dropped into the forest all I had were the clothes on my back." Ruby's eyes bug out of her hood as she exclaims loudly.

"What do you mean you don't have a weapon!? A weapon is the very essence of being a Huntsman! They are an extension of ourselves. You sh- WAIT!" The young Rose halts in her speech and as the gears in her head turn at a rapid pace she looks back at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Youshouldletmehelpyoubuildyourweapon! Pleasepleaseplease!" My mind races to try to keep up with what she's saying.

"WOAH woah woah! Slow down Ruby. I don't speak motor mouth"

"HAH that's a good one. I'm using that." Yang interrupts giving me a thumbs up. Ruby then takes a deep breath and this time speaks in a slower but no less excited tone.

"Pleeeeease let me help you build your weapon!" As I finally understand her I look up in thought before regarding her once more.

"Sure. I don't really know the slightest clue about that sort of thing so you'd actually be doing me a huge favor. Thanks Ruby."

Her eyes widen in glee as I excuse myself to go get some food. Looking at the spread I notice a ton of different foods all around, but for some reason there's a delicious smell that makes my mouth water. Finding the source I grab a plate and start filling it up as high as I can before making my way back to the table. There, Ruby turns to speak to me.

"So Gaius, for your weapon I was thinking- Woah! That… That's a lot of fried chicken."

As Yang tries her best not to laugh at my tower of chicken I set my plate down sheepishly.

"I don't know why, but when I smelled the chicken it was just so… Intoxicating. Like my mouth won't stop watering!" As I pick up a drumstick and start eating Pyrrha speaks up.

"It sounds like your faunus instincts acting up. Kind of like how some rabbit faunus really like carrots. Maybe this will give some insight on what kind of faunus you are?" As I go to wipe the grease from my mouth Weiss hands me a napkin.

"Please try using this instead of your sleeve? Just because your instincts are acting up doesn't mean you have to act like an animal." Sheepishly accepting the napkin I notice Blake glaring at Weiss from the side.

'_Why is she mad? I'm the one who got insulted. Huh…'_

"Anyways other than the whole weapon thing I was planning on heading into town to buy some things like clothes and toiletries seeing as I don't have much right now, but I don't really know the area. Anyone care to join me?"

Jaune speaks up apologetically. "Sorry Gaius, we got some stuff we gotta do before class tomorrow. Good luck on the whole weapon thing though. Hope to see you around"

"Nah it's cool dude I get it. You guys take care." As Team JNPR makes their way out of the cafeteria Team RWBY lingers behind with me.

"How about you guys? I'd really appreciate it." Weiss sits up from her seat.

"Sorry but I've got some last minute preparations for class I need to take care of." After Weiss leaves Blake trails behind her mentioning something about the library.

Looking over at Ruby and Yang I look at them pleadingly. "Please tell me you'll say yes?"

"What's it worth to ya?" Yang states jokingly, I hope.

"Of course we'll help out, right Yang?"Ruby looks over at Yang cheerfully.

"Yeah sure. I got nothing better to do anyway. Might as well have some fun and hang out with you guys."

Breathing a small sigh of relief I wipe my face after having finished my meal. After taking care of my plate the two sisters and I chat a little as we start making our way to the city of Vale.

"Wait… What's a Bullhead?"

Something tells me I'm in for a wild ride.


	3. Chapter 3

As I step onto the platform trying to get my bearings the blonde trickster comes up behind me chuckling.

"Feeling alright there fly boy?" Yang smirks at me

"Who me? Yeeeah totally fine. Never felt more alive." I smile weakly

'_What kind of madman thought it would be a good idea to put people into what equates to a giant flying metal coffin!?"_ As I scream internally Ruby walks head before turning back towards us.

"So where should we start? There's a few places we could check out. Oh! There's a really nice bakery I know that makes some of the best cookies!"

Seeing Ruby getting excited over baked goods I can't help but chuckle. "Maybe later Ruby. Right now I need to focus on getting the essentials. That means toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo, the whole shebang."

Yang being her insightful self rebuttals. "LAAAME. Why can't we go somewhere fun?"

Sighing, I can't help but think I should have just gone alone, but then a thought strikes me. "Well I suppose I do need to get some new clothes and could use a discerning eye to help me pick-"

"Say no more!" Yang grabs me by the arm, yanking me towards the nearest clothing outlet with Ruby trailing behind us.

Turning my head back towards Ruby with a groan. "Is she always like this?"

Giggling Ruby nods her head at me. "You learn to get used to it."

After finally managing to escape Yang's ironclad grip we arrive at what seems to be a clothing store called "Ariadne's Threads". As we make our way inside I notice that the store inside is surprisingly more spacious than outside. Many different articles of clothing in a myriad of colors and styles line racks around the store,

Letting out a long whistle Yang turns towards me. "Sure is a nice place huh? So any particular look you were thinking of?"

I blink owlishly at her. "Uhh look? Well, I'm not sure honestly. I mean, yeah I want something comfortable and looks nice, but it's gotta be durable with what we do too right?"

Nodding her head Ruby adds in. "Yeah, plus you need to take into consideration your fighting style. Kind of hard to maintain speed and flexibility when your bogged down by baggy clothing."

Stewing in thought for a moment I realize something however. "But, I don't know what my fighting style is. Hell, I don't even have a weapon yet."

"That's okay. I'll be helping you with the weapon part remember?" Ruby looks down in thought. "But, your right… Hmmm. Well, what about your semblance?"

I give Ruby an odd look. "What about it?"

"Well, maybe if we knew what it was we could figure out how to go about your equipment."

"I haven't exactly tested it out yet. I don't really know what my semblance is right now."

As Ruby frowns in thought I look over at Yang. "I mean I was planning on figuring all that out at some point anyway. I know I'm asking a lot, but you think you guys could help me with a bit of training?"

With a glint in her eye Yang smiles broadly. "Sure Gai. I mean you did kind of save me and Ruby at initiation. Plus, after seeing you blast those Grimm I've been itching to see what you can do."

Coming out of her thoughts for a moment Ruby joins in. "Yeah, we'd be happy to help. Plus, you guys sparring might give me some ideas for your weapon!"

After acquiring further help from the two sisters I make my way over to a few of the racks.

"Alright, let me just get a few basic clothes before we go. I'll worry about my actual outfit after we figure some things out. Sound good?"

The two sisters nod in the affirmative before I start looking through the racks. After a few minutes I manage to grab a pair of black jeans with a forest green shirt and head over to the changing rooms. After getting changed I grab two more sets of the same outfit I head over to the register and make my purchase.

With bag in hand I make my way back over to the girls. "Alright all set. "

Yang nods. "Alright let's get back to beacon."

Ruby speeds past me to lead the way while Yang walks alongside me chuckling and cracking jokes every so often.

_Y'know… Losing my memories might not have been such a bad thing after all. Yet, something is still bothering me...'_

As the bullhead touches down on the landing pad I hurriedly make my way onto solid ground while Yang brings up the rear trying to hold in a chuckle. Glaring at her I make my way past the doors and into the maze that is Beacon once more.

"All right. Let's head over to someplace so we can spar and figure out what my semblance does. I assume you know how to get there Yang?"

She nods taking the lead. "Yeah. Though if we want to test your semblance we might have to use some place more open. Like the arena in the combat classroom maybe?"

"What about the combat classroom?"

As I jump in fright I look back to Ozpin sipping out of his mug. "HOLY- Please don't do that."

"Ah. My apologies. I was taking a walk and I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. I must regret to inform you, however, that you will need a staff members supervision first. However, seeing as I have a bit of free time I suppose I could help."

Smiling I thank Ozpin before we make our way to the classroom with him leading the way. Before long we arrive at our destination. Looking around it seems to be an amphitheater of some kind. A large stone arena in the center with seats for the students to observe above. As Yang steps up to one side of the ring I take the other while Ozpin takes a referee spot off to the side with Ruby standing next to him ready to cheer us on. Looking to the side I see pictures of both me and Yang on a large screen with a green gauge next to our respective names.

"I will be witness to this match. The rules are as follows: If your Aura reaches the Red zone the match is over. If for any reason I see the need to stop the match you will comply. Is that understood?"

Both of us nod in the affirmative. "Very well. You will begin on my mark."

As we wait for Ozpin's signal i can feel the butterflies circulating my insides.

'_Jeez. What am I doing? What part of this did I think was a good idea? I'm gonna get pulverized!'_

"You can do it Gaius!" Ruby shouts pulling me from my thoughts. "Don't think about anything else. Just focus on the moment. Keep your eyes open and just keep a level head."

_She's right. I can't think about what might happen. I need to focus. How did I activate my Semblance before? Think Gaius THINK!'_

"Begin!"

At the signal Yang darts towards me fists drawn back, taking advantage of me being distracted. "Better keep your head in the game Gaius!"

Taking a big hit to the gut, I lean back to avoid her follow up.

'_Damn it! I need to disengage and get some breathing room.' _

Seeing Yang draw her fist back for another attack I duck out of the way while also repositioning myself behind her. Taking advantage I lash out with a kick to her back and quickly back pedal to put some distance between us.

Turning around Yang smirks at me. "Your not gonna get anywhere by running all the time Gai!"

Before I can respond Ozpin interjects. "She's right Mr. Brakken. You need to actually fight back in order to win. I can tell from the look on your face you're still struggling with your Semblance. Think back to the Initiation. What were you feeling when you saw Miss Rose and her sister in trouble? Remember that feeling, harness it, let that be your guide."

'_What I was feeling? I don't even know myself. All I know is I saw them in trouble and had to act… Yet, why? I feel like there's something deeper there, but I can't remember!'_

"Times up Gai! Time to see what you're made of!" Yang launches towards me once more, fists drawn back and ready to lay into me.

"Damn it!" As I curse my own inability, I try to dodge her flurry of blows as best I can, but more than half of them make their mark. With each hit my Aura takes I can see the gauge going lower and lower out of the corner of my eye until it drops to around the eighty percent mark. With one last uppercut Yang knocks me flat on my back with me groaning in phantom pains.

"That's enough. It's clear to me that you aren't quite ready to spar with someone of Miss Xiao-Long's level. We will see about finding you someone more-"

My mind drowns out anything further the headmaster says. '_I've failed. Why? Why can't I do what I did back at initiation? Was it a fluke? I spouted off all that "Because I can" stuff to Ozpin. Truth be told I was just desperate to not be turned away… Why though? Why do I keep getting this feeling? I know I ran in to save them for a reason. I KNOW IT!' _

Still laying on the ground I turn my head towards the score board noticing my aura is still hovering at around seventy five percent.

'_Wait. My aura's not in the red. I can still fight. I… I need to find the answer. I have to remember why I'm fighting. Why I saved them. I HAVE TO!'_

"W-Wait. I… I'm not-"

Hearing my grunts of discomfort the three of them turn towards me as I struggle to my feet.

"It's okay Gaius you don't have to keep going. We shouldn't have started you off with someone like Yang. We can find someone else to help maybe?"

'_Don't look at me like that… I don't need to be coddled.'_

"Miss Rose is right Mr. Brakken. I should have taken into account Miss Xiao-Long's skill level before agreeing to this."

'_Stop that… Stop looking at me with those pitying eyes!'_

As my inner turmoil grows, Yang ever the jokester looks at me. "Hey It's cool Gai. A lot of guys can't keep up with me. I mean it wasn't really a fair fight anyway considering-"

'_THAT'S IT!'_

"SHUT… UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Clenching my fists I look at their shocked faces.

"B-but Gaius-"

The flames of my anger grow as I cut off Ruby. "NO! I don't wanna hear it. I'm tired of all of you looking at me like that!"

Ruby and Yang look towards each other then back at me. "Whaddya mean Gai?"

Looking at Yang I start falling further into my anger. "Like THAT! Every time you look at me, all I see is those pitying eyes. Like… Like I'm some fragile little doll!"

Ruby starts walking towards me with open arms. "But Gaius we were only trying to-"

"SHUT UP RUBY!"

As Ruby flinches back Yang takes a step forward. "HEY! Don't talk to my sister like that! We've done nothing but try to help!"

As my fists clench tighter and tighter Ozpin makes himself known by tapping the end of his cane on the floor loudly. "That will be quite enough. Frankly, he's right."

As all three of us stop stock still I can't help but dumbly ask. "I… I am?"

Nodding, he steps between me and Yang before he continues. "Yes, you are. In our efforts to assist you we've all been focusing on your amnesiac status and have lost sight of you as a person. While we meant no harm by it, we have been, as you said, 'treating you like a doll'."

'_Well… now I feel like a jerk…'_

Sighing, I shuffle over towards Ruby with Yang standing protectively in front of her. "I'm sorry. I let my frustrations get the better of me. I know you guys have just been trying to help and I can't express how grateful I am for that… Forgive me?"

Ruby looks down in thought as Yang looks to her for the verdict. "All right, I'll forgive you. On one condition. You buy me cookies from that shop in Vale I mentioned. Deal?"

I shake the outstretched hand and chuckle. "Deal. Sorry I shouted at you too Yang."

She continues crossing her arms glaring at me before her gaze lightens and a small smile appears on her face. "Yeah all right. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have treated you like that either. Now that things are settled how about we go-"

I put my hand up interrupting her. "Who says things are settled? Last I checked my Aura was still in the green."

Yang grins before looking towards Ozpin. He gives a light sigh before speaking. "Fine. Seeing as Mr. Brakkens Aura has recovered a bit you may continue. Before we resume however let me offer some advice. A semblance is the power of one's soul. No one can find the answers to what you seek but you."

'_He… He knew!?'_

"Y-yes headmaster. Thank you sir."

Before we return to our positions Ruby comes up to me holding something.

"Oh Gaius! You dropped this when you got knocked down." In her hands is my necklace.

"OH! Thanks Ruby, what would I do without ya?" As she hands me back the necklace she lightly giggles. As she stands there smiling an image of a young girl with long reddish hair overlaps with Ruby's. My eyes widen in shock and my head throbs in pain.

'_Th-that girl! I… I know her!"_

As I step backwards holding my head in my hands Ruby calls out to me. "H-Hey! You okay Gaius? You look a little pale. Maybe you should rest?"

"N-no… Just… a headache. It's passed now though, I'm good."

She gives a little pout before nodding and taking her spot next to Ozpin. "The rules are the same as before. Ready on my signal."

'_That wasn't just me seeing things from exhaustion. That was a memory! If I can just figure out who that girl was I might be able to figure something out.'_

"Begin!"

'_Later then.'_

As the signal sounds once again Yang does something a little different. She's… Standing there?

"Look Gai. I know you're struggling, but right now? It's just you and me okay? Now get ready, cuz here I come!"

Yang dashes forwards towards me. Before I would have tried to maintain the distance between us, but now? I'll meet her head on. On instinct, I pull my fists back ready to launch an attack forward. As she closes the distance she throws out a jab at my mid section. Stepping to the side out of the way, I lash out with my own directed right at her head. Not expecting it she takes the direct hit and backpedals. She looks at me stunned after shaking loose the cobwebs.

"Don't lower your guard Yang. I might just surprise you."

Matching my grin with her own she resumes her stance and meets me in melee once more. As we continue exchanging blows I notice my Aura dropping at larger and larger increments as the fight continues on. Yang winds up for a haymaker, but as I slip around the wild swing I take this chance to grab her by the arm and throw her to the edge of the arena to gain a little breathing room.

'_Huff… huff… something's not right… It's like she's getting stronger as the fight goes on. Must be her Semblance somehow. I have to find a way to end this. I need something to give me an edge. If i could just-'_

At this moment the memory of that girl once again interrupts my line of thinking. Yang is mid charge again, Aura blazing, when I clutch my head in pain and a pair of somewhat familiar voices ring in my head.

'_Thanks again for the food mister!'_

'_Thank you for saving my daughter and I'_

'_Hold on mister! The ambulance is almost here!'_

Time seems to almost slow to a halt as my head rings in agony. I look over to see Ruby shouting something to Yang but she seems too absorbed in the fight to listen. However… A part of the fog in my mind seems to clear somewhat and…

'_That's it!'_

As Yangs attack is about to connect I instinctively throw my arms up to block the attack. I close my eyes expecting a world of pain, but with a familiar green flash it's lowered to a dull roar and I feel…

"Amazing…"

Yang looks in shock as I hold my ground against her blow. "Wait, what!?"

Taking advantage of her distraction I throw my weight forward, sending Yang flying back to her corner of the arena. Looking down, I see the green hexagonal shaped sigils litter the skin of my arms once more. As everyone stares back at me in shock I take a moment to revel in the feeling flowing through my body right now. It's like standing near an open flame, but I feel a hidden danger lurking. Should I feed it too much, the flame will grow out of control into raging wildfire that will consume all in it's path. Even me. Looking back over to the scoreboard I see my Aura hovering around the sixty percent mark with Yang sitting pretty at around seventy five. Grinning ferally I look back towards Yang.

"All right Yang. Are you ready for me? Cuz the real match starts now."

Yang shakes off her stupor and looks back at me, matching my grin. "You bet I am Gai. Now maybe we can finally see just what you're made of. I've been itching for this fight!"

Yang and I continue staring one another down before as if on a silent signal between us we both kick off and launch towards each other. Clashing in the center we exchange blows once more, but this time I find myself able to keep up a little better now. Every hit I deal to Yang shaves off a bit of her Aura, but at the same time empowers her. While every hit I block only serves to make me that much stronger. I can feel the tension in my arms increasing with every hit I deflect. Reminding myself of initiation, I realize I've got to somehow "Vent" the power coursing through me before it becomes too much. When Yang lashes out with another punch I put my plan into action. Taking the hit to my chest, I bring both hands up, willing the energy to flow to the palms striking her with an open hand. The resulting detonation sends us both flying back a few feet. Struggling to stand back up, we both glance over to the scoreboard to see both of our Auras deep into the yellow zone.

I look towards Yang with excitement. "What do you say Yang? One final attack to settle things?"

Her eyes gleam. "Sure. Just remember." Yang's hair seemingly bursts into flames and her once lavender colored eyes turn a violent red. "You asked for it!"

Yang starts concentrating and I see energy start to flow around her in a torrent of flames. Recognizing her putting her all into this attack I respond in kind. Focusing on the burning warmth suffusing my body, I channel every ounce of power I've gathered and channel it into my right arm. The glow that surrounded my arm starts to brighten. Before long it becomes a blinding radiance and I feel crackles of energy arc around me before resting my gaze back on Yang. She looks back to me and seems to have an expression of surprise before settling back to her menacing grin. In an unspoken agreement we rocket towards each other for the last time, smiling maniacally as draw closer and closer to our inevitable clash.

"HAAAAAHHH!

"RRRRAAAAGHHH!"

With a resounding battle cry our energy laden fists meet in the middle. The both of us struggling to overpower the other and snatch victory away.

_**BOOOOOM**_

_**CRASH**_

The force of the ensuing explosion rockets us away and I find myself embedded in the wall opposite of Yang. Before I can utter a word I hear a small _crack_ and my face meets the floor, signaling my Aura Shattering.

"Oh my Oum! Yang! Gaius! Are you guys okay!?" Ruby uses her super speed and dashes between me and Yang checkin to make sure we are alright while Ozpin just stands there silently sipping his mug.

"Both combatants' Aura has shattered simultaneously. Seems we have a tie."

With Ruby's help me and Yang find our balance and make our way over to Ozpin and each other. We both look at each other for a moment before weakly bringing our fists to each other, bumping them lightly.

"That was great. Thanks for the awesome fight Yang."

Yang smiles and gives me a thumbs up. "You too Gai. I haven't had a match like that in a while. If you ever wanna spar again you just let me know!"

Laughing lightly in the affirmative I look back towards Ozpin and grimace. "I… I have to apologize sir."

He raises his brow. "Whatever for?"

"I lied to you before. When you asked me why I want to fight. Truth is… I was just desperate to not be turned away. Now though? Now I know why I want to fight."

"Oh? Then what is your answer now?"

Smiling, I look back from the headmaster and towards Yang and Ruby. "I fight for the friends I've made, people who have helped me, a complete stranger they knew nothing about, yet still gave me a chance. And beyond that? I fight for the future."

Oz stares in silence, taking another sip from his mug. "For the future you say? Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Nodding I continue. "While I may not remember much of my past, I can always look towards the future. Battles I've yet to fight, places I've yet to see, friends I've yet to make! I'll continue fighting so I can experience it all. Suffice to say, I fight to live."

Ozpin studies me. Having been satisfied with my answer he pats me on my shoulder. "Allow me to officially welcome you to Beacon young man."

My eyes widen as Yang and Ruby gasp in surprise. "Wait… I thought I was already a student?"

Ozpin adjusts his glasses. "Well to be perfectly honest I had a feeling you weren't be one hundred percent truthful with me earlier. So I've been keeping an eye on you and once I saw how well you and the members of teams JNPR and RWBY were getting along, I devised a plan of sorts. Knowing of Miss Xiao-Long's boisterous personality and your own circumstances, I had a feeling that you might end up in a spar with her at some point. Thus, evaluating not just your ability to fight, but your character as a person. Now, while I say welcome, I in truth have one more test for you in the coming days before I can place you anywhere."

At first I was excited to know I had a place here, but now the idea of an additional test?

"It doesn't matter. Whatever test you have for me I'll prove myself worthy of being a student here."

Oz gives a small smile before taking another sip out of his mug. "Very well. In one weeks time I will send someone for you for your final test. In the meantime classes start up tomorrow and I expect all of you there understood?"

Yang, Ruby and I nod in the affirmative. As Ozpin makes his way to the classrooms exit he turns around once more. "Oh and Mr. Brakken? Until it has been decided whether you stay at Beacon or not you are not to participate and any official matches with the students in the combat class taught by Miss Goodwitch."

I frown for a moment before giving my reluctant acceptance. "Yes sir… I understand."

After nodding, he makes his way past the doors. As soon as he does Yang comes up behind me and roughly pats me on the back. "Don't worry about it Gai! We'll help you get prepped for the test."

Ruby comes forward nodding. "Yeah! And now that you know how your semblance works we can start thinking of ideas for your weapon!"

A gleam shines in Ruby's eyes before Yang addresses me. "Hey yeah. Actually now that I think about it, how _did_ you figure out your Semblance?"

Having forgotten all about that until now my eyes widen. "OH! That's right! Well surprisingly enough, a small bit of my memory returned."

They both shout in surprise. "WAIT WHAT!?"

I lightly chuckle at their outburst. "Yeah. Actually it was Ruby that helped me out there."

The red clad girl in question points a finger at herself. "Uh me?"

"Yes Ruby you. When you handed back my necklace it reminded me of someone… Someone from an accident I was in."

Interest peaked Yang follows up. "What kind of accident? What happened exactly?"

I shake my head side to side. "I'm still fuzzy on the details, but I know something bad would have happened to that girl if I hadn't done something. Most I can remember is shoving her and another woman out of the way, bright flashes of light and a very loud sound. After that? Complete darkness. Next thing I know I'm falling from the sky and you guys know what happened from there."

Noticing their downcast faces I try my best to cheer them up. "Hey it's ok guys. I may not remember everything right away, but at least I'm making progress right?"

Their expressions lighten before Ruby's face lightens up. "Oh! So back to the subject of your Semblance, what exactly does it do? It actually reminded me of Yang's a lot."

Nodding her head in agreement Yang adds in. "Hey, Yeah! Although it felt like there was more to it than what we could see. Also, what was that thing you did with your eyes?"

"My eyes?"

Ruby nods in agreement. "Yeah when you were charging up that attack your eyes started to glow this really bright green color."

"Yeah it was kinda cool actually. Kinda threw me off guard for a second there with the slit eyes thing you got going for ya"

"Huh… Go figure. Anyway, from what I can tell, I can absorb a portion of the 'energy' behind attacks. I can then store that energy inside me to give myself a boost of sorts. There's a downside however."

Ruby looks up at me from a… notepad? "What do you mean Gaius?"

'_Where'd she pull that from?!'_

I shake myself out of my internal musing "I think there's a limit to how much I can absorb. Remember what happened at initiation?"

Ruby's eyes widen in realisation. "_That's _why you were in such bad shape after the fight!"

I gesture in the affirmative. "Exactly. If I go past my what I'm capable of my body just kind of… damages itself?"

Ruby hums in thought tapping the pencil against her chin. "It's like a limiter. Like your Semblance's way of telling you to stop maybe? That would also explain why it took you longer to heal even with your Aura unlocked... Maybe if we're lucky you can train to increase that limit!"

Yang grins pumping her fist in excitement. "Breaking limits huh? Count me in!"

As our excitement grows a loud growling rings out from my stomach. "Ummm can we get something to eat before we go breaking anything?"

"Pfftt… Hahaha!" Yang starts laughing and bit by bit Ruby and I end up joining in.

'_Just you wait Ozpin. I'll pass that test of yours. I've made a few good friends already and I'm not giving them up that easily. I've come too far to stop now… Right Mackenzie?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BRRRNG BRRRNG BRRRNG**_

As the sound of my alarm echoes through the room, my eyes flutter open. Looking over, I see it's about eight in the morning and make my way over to the restroom. Splashing water on my face, I look up to see familiar green eyes staring back at me.

"So it wasn't a dream after all… I don't know whether to sigh in relief or break down and cry. Well… new beginnings and all that I suppose. I suppose there are worse worlds to be dropped into. Still not sure on the _why, _but I must've been… brought back for a reason. Whelp… I suppose I better get ready for the day." After tending to basic hygiene and putting on my uniform I hear a knock at the door.

'_Wonder who that is?'_

Upon opening the door I see the oh so friendly scowl of-

"Miss Goodwitch? Why are you here?"

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Brakken. I come with a message from the Headmaster. He wishes for you to meet with him before you attend your first class of the day."

"But-"

She places a hand up in interruption. "The Headmaster has already contacted your professor and explained the situation. Now, if you would please follow me."

I nod before closing my door and following her lead. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence pass by before we reach our apparent destination. Upon entry through a large pair of double doors, the first thing that alerts me to where we are is the intense heat in the room followed by noticing various metal tools strewn about. Off to the side I see the Headmaster himself standing in front of a display of weapons along the wall.

"Welcome to the academy's forge Mr. Brakken. I'm sorry for interrupting your preparation for class, but in all the excitement we forgot a mite crucial detail."

He makes a wide gesture at the display. "Your weapon."

Casting my gaze along the wall, I see weapons of varying shapes, sizes, and makes. Ranging from large two-handed Axes to pairs of light, but sharp daggers and everything else in between.

"While I appreciate this Headmaster I already agreed to Ruby's help in making one."

"Miss Rose you say? Hmmmm… That being said, how long do you think it will take to craft said weapon? Do you even have a blueprint thought out?"

Being unable to respond to that, Ozpin continues. "As I thought. I am not saying you should forego the promise you made, rather I am advising you to choose a 'Temporary weapon' of sorts. It may even give you a starting point for when you begin your project with Miss Rose."

As I am unable to see fault in his logic, I begin scanning the wall for something of interest. After a few more moments I happen upon a pair of steel tonfa. With Oz's permission I pull them down from the wall and start off with a few jabs to get a feel for the weight. Off to the side Ozpin takes a sip out of his mug before addressing me.

"Interesting choice. I will have them delivered to your combat locker, should you need to gain access, you can unlock it with the code I've sent to your scroll. While you won't be able to participate in the combat class taught by Miss Goodwitch yet, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed to train or participate in Grimm studies."

With one last uppercut to my invisible foe I turn and look at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He takes another sip out of his mug. "Oh nothing. I've taken enough of your time as it is. Since this took less time than I expected, If you leave now you should be able to make it just in time for class to start. I hope your first day goes well for you young man."

"Thank you sir. I'll do my best."

Following the directions given to me I manage to make it with a few minutes to spare. Walking through the double doors, I see that quite a few students are already here, chatting with what I would assume is their respective teams while waiting for class to start. Taking my seat, I hear a commotion outside the classroom only for the door to swing open revealing the gasping forms of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Whew, made it!" Yang wipes her brow.

Chuckling at their near tardiness I wave to them. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

Laughing nervously, Ruby takes a seat next to me with the others taking the ones next to her while JNPR sits off in their respective seats. "Yeah, we got a little caught up in unpacking. So are you excited to start your first day at Beacon?"

"Honestly? Even with everything going on I have to admit that I am pretty psyched to be here."

Yang interjects. "Well we're glad to have ya. Maybe later I could show you a few 'moves' eh?"

I feel my ears warm at Yang's teasing before Ruby interrupts, but not quite for the better. "Oh if you guys are gonna train, can I join?"

Yang does her best to not burst out laughing at my face turning scarlet. Ruby continues looking on in confusion while Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration and Blake has a weird far away look on her face.

'_What's her deal? I wonder if she's tired or something. Is she… drooling?'_

Before long, a stoutly man with grey hair and a very large handlebar mustache steps into the room.

"Why hello students. My name is Professor Port. Ordinarily I'd have an introductory speech for you all, but seeing as how classes were a bit delayed what say we get right down to business hmm?"

As the professor starts the 'Lesson' I notice Ruby off to my side making crude drawings and Weiss becoming increasingly frustrated.

I turn my head towards Ruby trying to keep my tone low. "Hey, I know it's not the most exciting but we really should-"

"Now who here believes themselves to embody the traits of a Huntsman?" In an instant mine and Port's eyes met while Weiss waves her hand about, declaring herself.

"I appreciate your willingness Ms. Schnee, but it seems Mr..." Trailing off he looks at a piece of parchment on his desk, eyebrows seemingly raised. "Hoho, Mr. Brakken is it? Well let's see what you can do shall we?"

Sweating nervously, I look over to the team beside me hoping for assistance, but…

"You got this Gaius."

"You'll do great!"

"Good luck…"

"Hmph…"

With Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss' respective responses I knew I'd found none…

With a nervous muttering of 'Yes sir' I make my way to the combat lockers and punch in my code. Retrieving the tonfas out of my locker and replacing my uniform with my more casual outfit, I make my way back to the classroom to see the professor with-

"Uhhh… Is that a Grimm?"

Laughing heartily at my dumbfounded look, the professor pats me on the back.

"Why yes Mr. Brakken indeed it is. Now if you'd be so kind to take your place over there, we can begin." As he gestures over to a spot in front of the classroom, I make my way over and ready my weapons.

"Are you ready Mr. Brakken?"

Nodding in the affirmative the professor brings back what seems to be a blunderbuss with an axe head in an overhead swing. "Then let the battle commence!"

Professor Port smashes the lock and the cage door flies open, allowing the beast within to make it's exit. Large red eyes glare around the classroom before settling upon me. With a loud squeal the boar themed monster runs forward before… rolling into a ball?

"Woah!" I sidestep to the left barely dodging the speeding boulder of a creature.

"Come on Gaius! You can do it!" Ruby and the others cheer me on, but….

"Would you be quiet? He needs to concentrate!" Weiss shouts at Ruby in frustration.

I turn towards them in my own aggravation. "Hey! I don't need you to- OH crap!" While I'm distracted the Boarbatusk crashes into me knocking my tonfas out of my hands.

"Oh ho! Weren't expecting that were you my boy? Let's see how you do while disarmed."

I kick up off the floor looking around for my weapons only to see them in the last place I would've liked.

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" As the beast continues glaring at me, the tonfas in question jingle around lodged in its tusks.

I sigh while rubbing my forehead in exasperation before bringing my fists up, ready to continue.

"Looks like we're goin old school. Come on then!" With a taunting gesture the boar gears up for another spin. Others cry out for me to move, but I stand my ground, waiting for that opportune moment.

"THERE!" With a grunt my arms launch out grasping hold of the tusks mid spin.

'"Gaius!'" As Ruby and Yang cry out, I focus all my efforts on holding the Boarbatusk in place.

"A bold new approach! I like it!" Port gives a hearty laugh as I concentrate at literally grabbing the bull by the horns, or in this case, Boar. With frustrations growing I feel that familiar warmth flooding me as my Semblance activates. I start pumping the energy I absorb into my body, seeing the Hexagonal pattern litter my arms and the beast is starting losing steam. With a mighty shout I shove the boar away from me. I clench and unclench my fists, getting a feel for my newly enhanced strength before laying my gaze upon my foe once more. It meets my glare with it's own, but keeps its posture low to the ground in caution.

"Well now that the warm up is done… Let's continue!"

I transfer some of the power to my legs and launch myself towards the beast as it rolls into another ball. As both of us near each other for a clash I bring my stance low and kick upward, launching the sentient bowling ball into the air while jumping through the air to follow after it. Reaching the apex of the jump, I grab hold of my tonfas trapped in its tusks and slam it crashing back down while freeing them back into my grasp. landing back on the ground, I hear Ruby shouting.

"Go for its belly! There isn't any armor underneath!"

Weiss goes to shout at her again, but…

"Shut the HELL up Weiss!" I scream.

I give Ruby my thanks and a thumbs up before placing my focus back on the fight. The Boarbatusk stands back up unsteadily. I can see various cracks in it's armor and along it's mask and it does not look happy. Blinded by its own rage at me, it completely forgoes its usual spin tactic and just starts charging me.

"Bad move…" I stand my ground once more and start channeling the energy I've absorbed into the Tonfas while holding them at my sides ready to strike. As it grows closer and closer I continue pumping whatever I can into my weapons. Before I know it, a blazing flame starts raging inside of me. The Boarbatusk enters my range and I allow the flame to burst forth.

"You're FINISHED!"

Both tonfas, thrumming with a blazing glow, impact the beast. In a blinding green flash and a deafening explosion the beast is sent careening into the wall. With a burst of speed I sprint towards the creature and slam my tonfa into its under belly. With one last squeal and a sickening **CRUNCH**, it falls forward onto the ground covered in cracks and breaks in it's armor before dissipating.

"Ho HO! Well done Mr. Brakken. It seems we are in the presence of a true huntsman in training after all! However, in the future I would appreciate it if you would keep the small talk at a minimum in my class." He pats me on the back and I walk back over to take my seat and the lesson continues. All the while I notice Weiss glaring at me now in addition to Ruby.

'_What did I do? She shouldn't have acting like a brat anyways.'_

* * *

As class comes to an end, I start making my way to the doorway only to hear shouting nearby.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest all you did was act like a child and have continued to do so." I overhear Weiss' little tantrum, I try to stay out of it since it's not my business,but…

"Where is this coming from Weiss? What happened to all the talk about working together. I thought you believed in acting as a team?" Ruby's voice starts to waiver.

Weiss sneers. "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. Quite frankly, I deserve better… Ozpin made a mistake."

"Alright! That's enough!" I step out from the corner and make my way over to Weiss.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me snowflake. I'm sorry but what gives you the right to decide whether or not she's fit to lead?"

"Isn't it obvious? All she's done is act like a child, if I was lea-"

"Oh so that's what this is about. Let me guess, you think you should have been the leader, don't you?"

Weiss' frown deepens. "Of course I should have, I've studied and trained my whole life for this and this… this… Child!"

"Back up snowflake, maybe where you're from everything is handed to you on a silver platter, but life doesn't work like that. Second of all, it doesn't matter what you think because the ultimate decision lies with Ozpin. So what? You think he made a mistake? Well I'll tell you what I think!"

I take a step forward getting into Weiss' space. "I think the only mistake around here was letting a spoiled brat attend this school."

Weiss grits her teeth as a snarl marrs her face, but before she can get a word out my temper peaks once more.

"Walk away Weiss… before I say something I'll really regret…" Not even realizing it, my Aura starts to brighten with a bright green glow and I feel a burning sensation in my eyes. Weiss seems to take notice and promptly starts walking away, albeit at a faster than average pace.

As I try to collect myself I feel a small hand on my shoulder. Looking back, it's Ruby smiling at me with some minor wetness in her eyes. "It's okay Gaius… Maybe she's right."

Ruby looks down and a frown adorns her face as the moisture in her eyes starts to grow.

"No Ruby, she's not. As far as I can tell it's all a moot point anyways."

Ruby raises her head back up with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's only been a few days Ruby. Can anyone really say they are fit for a position when they've only had it for less than a week? Besides, while you may not be there yet, I think you have what it takes to become a good leader. Back in the forest, While I wasn't around for most of it I noticed that the others listened to you. You took stock of a bad situation, but instead of panicking or freaking out you did what needed to be done. You formulated a plan and worked together with them."

"But Weiss-"

"Forget Weiss… She seems to believe training and studying is all it takes to be a leader, but what she doesn't realize is that it takes more than that to lead a team."

"He's right you know." Out of nowhere Ozpin steps out from seemingly behind me

"Holy shi-"

Ruby points at me. "Ah! Swear!"

I place a hand on my chest to calm my racing heart "Geez Oz, we really need to put a bell on you or something."

Ozpin takes a sip out of his mug chuckling all the while. "My apologies, but he is indeed correct Miss Rose. Whether or not you have what it takes to handle the responsibilities of being a leader has yet to be determined. However, from what I have gleaned so far, I haven't seen anything that tells me otherwise."

Ruby rubs the back of her head with an embarrassed smile. Before I can say anything else however, Oz grabs my attention away.

"Now as for you Mr. Brakken. While I can appreciate the sentiment of you coming to a friend's aid, please do try to keep your temper in check? Personally I feel bad for Miss Schnee for being on the tail end of that."

I try to make a response, but find myself at a loss for the words. Sighing I scratch my head in frustration before sighing. "Yeah, you got a point there Oz, I guess I did take it a little too far… Next chance I get I'll apologize to her."

Ozpin nods his head before addressing us once more. "Enjoy your day then. Oh, and before I forget." Ozpin hands me a small piece of paper. "Please be at that location at the appointed time tomorrow morning for your test. That will be all."

As Ozpin walks off I unfold the paper.. '_Cliffside of the Emerald Forest, 10 Am'_

Ruby peers over my shoulder. "Oh wow! Looks like you're finally gonna get put on a team! Good for you Gaius. I know you'll do great." She smiles brightly at me.

Seeing Ruby back to her usual chipper self I can't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm gonna rock that test, just you wait and see."

* * *

As the day starts to come to an end and I'm walking back to my room, I happen upon a more relaxed Weiss on the way. She gives me a light glare before it fades.

"Oh! Uh hey Weiss."

"Gaius." Well at least she acknowledged me…

"So look… I… I'm sorry I blew up like that. I said some unnecessary things and no one deserves to be treated like that. We cool?"

As I put my hand out for a shake, a light sneer starts to form on her face before quickly dispelling it. Sighing, she takes my hand in hers and gives it a light shake. "I've already made up with Ruby and as I've told her, I will try to take things a little easier and work with you instead of against you. The way I acted was quite unbecoming of me. However, do not think this makes us even. I'm still upset at that 'Snowflake' comment."

"Ah, right… Well maybe I could..." As I try to think of a way to make it up to her I am torn from my thoughts.

"Train with me."

I shake my head trying to understand what just occurred. "Uhh what? Say that one more time?"

Weiss rolls her eyes with a huff. "I said if you wanna make it up to me then train with us. Yang said you were pretty good in a fight and Ruby said your test is tomorrow. So once you've gotten everything settled come train with us sometime. Then maybe I'll consider us even, until I beat you into submission that is." She puts her own hand out for a shake.

I go to speak out, but upon seeing her smile jovially after, I realize what she meant. Grinning back I shake her hand. "Why Weiss if I didn't know better I'd think you just made a joke."

"Who says I'm joking?" At that we both laugh.

"Goodnight Weiss, glad things worked out."

"Me too. Goodnight to you as well."

As I start walking towards my room Weiss calls out to me in a hush tone. "Hey Gaius?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… For apologizing I mean."

I smile widely and give her a thumbs up. "Yeah. And thank you for giving me a chance. Oh and hey! Tell Ruby and the others if they wanna come watch tomorrow morning then come on by. Maybe with you guys cheering me on I'll perform better."

She laughs. "Maybe if we can get Yang out of bed soon enough we will."

"Hah! Yeah… well, I better get going. See you tomorrow Weiss. Hope to see you guys there."

I wave my arm as I continue towards my room. "Whelp… Tomorrow's a new day. I wonder what Oz has lined up for me?" I slam my fist into the palm of my hand with a small flash of green escaping. "Things are getting pretty exciting around here. Can't wait to shake things up a bit."

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Vale

"Hey boss lady, got a hold of those transcripts of the new students you wanted." A well dressed man with a cane drops a stack of documents on the table as a shadowy figure sits at the edge.

"Hmmm…" The figure peruses the documents seemingly disinterested save a few entries, on one entry in particular however... "Interesting…"

The well dressed man lights a cigar. "What is?"

"This particular transcript… It wasn't in the logs before."

The man shrugs. "Maybe it was a last minute entry?"

The woman gives an airy laugh. "That would be the case if it weren't for the fact classes at Beacon have already started and this entry only shows up now. Plus, don't you think it's a little early to be taking transfers?"

"Don't know what to tell ya Boss lady, I'm just a thief. I leave all the heavy thinking to you guys."

As the man walks away puffing on his cigar, the woman's eyes almost gleam. She starts studying the document in further detail as the light from the moon shines through the window illuminating the figure. Long red dress with various gold colored patterns. Lengthy hair as black as ash with amber eyes that glow like a raging fire. Upon finding what she was looking for she grins.

"Gaius Brakken eh? Well he seems like an… Interesting sort."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Been a while. SO while I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter I am sorry to tell you this may be the last chapter for a bit. That's not to say I'm quitting or stopping writing. The biggest issue right now is I thought I had everything thought out for how I wanted this fic to go, but alas I'm having a few issues and I'm not quite sure how to go about it at this point in time. So until I figure things out I'm putting this story on a sort of Hiatus. I'm sorry to all of you who have enjoyed reading thus far. I don't like it either if i'm being honest, but fret not! I have plenty more ideas just screaming to claw their way outside my dome piece and crawl onto paper. (Graphic enough for ya? Good :P) Anyways, be on the lookout for more of my work coming soon. My plan is to get a few chapters written up before posting so I'm sure that'll be fun XD. Once again, thank you all for taking time out of your days to read this and I'll see you guys in the next one!**

_**DIGITAL DEVIL LOGGING OUT**_


End file.
